1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a biosensor, and more particularly to an innovative one which is equipped with a push type pullout mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
With the progress of biosensing technology, some medical detection procedures that have to be performed by specialists in big hospitals or labs can be streamlined, and conducted individually by unskilled personnel or inspectors.
The medical instruments and apparatuses can be carried with the users and utilized conveniently due to the development of test specimens and simplification of instruments. In this way, the results can be easily obtained if the test samples are adsorbed or coated onto specific test specimens by the user, and then inserted into the portable analyzer. To prevent the user from pulling out manually the specimens with test samples after completion of detection, a diagnoser with pullout function has been developed in the industry; yet, there exist some structural shortcomings of the diagnoser with pullout function. These include quantity of structural members and convenience of operation, which require further efforts to make improvements by the industry.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, and development of related products.